The Happiness of Haruhi Suzumiya I
by Kyon004
Summary: Kyon  sepertinya  mulai menyadari mengapa dia satu-satunya orang "normal" yang dipilih oleh Haruhi ! tapi apakah itu benar ? ataukah… Alternate Ending


**Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu**

Minna-san dan Haruhiism, ini salah satu fanfic Haruhi saya, tolong R&R ya.

Maaf kalo ffnya pendek, gaje, aneh hehe, sepertinya Tanigawa-sensei ga akan pernah buat ending yang jelas hubungan antara Haruhi dan Kyon, tapi mudah-mudahan ajah dibuat hehe, jadi inilah ending versi saya.

――――――――――

**WARNING **:

Maaf kalo cerita buatan saya tidak sebagus Tanigawa-sensei hehe.

**Fandom** :

Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu.

**Author **:

Gilang

**Disclaimer** :

Judul Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu termasuk Novel, Manga dan Animenya beserta karakterdan cerita adalah milik dan buatan sang author yaitu saya (WISH THAT OUCH T^T) *PLAK* *DEZIG* *DUAG* *DOR* *AUTHOR WAS KILLED BY HARUHI-ISM* ehem kalimat yang diatas anggap saja bercanda (?) Saya hanya meminjam karakternya.

**Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu © **semuanya asli milik Tanigawa Nagaru.

**Chapter **:

The Happiness of Haruhi Suzumiya.

**Summary **:

Kyon sepertinya mulai menyadari mengapa dia satu-satunya orang "normal" yang dipilih oleh Haruhi ! tapi apakah itu benar ? ataukah… Alternate Ending.

**Genre** :

General/Romance/Sci-Fi.

**Rating** :

T

**Main Cast **:

Suzumiya Haruhi dan Kyon.

**Special Cast **:

Asahina Mikuru, Nagato Yuuki, Koizumi Itsuki.

――――――――――

**BGM : Itsumo no Fuukei~**

Neraka, yap mungkin kata "neraka" lah yang pantas diucapkan untuk julukan sekolahku tercinta ini, bayangkan saja dari hari senin sampai sabtu untuk sampai disekolah aku harus berjalan naik keatas bagaikan mendaki gunung Kilimanjaro atau apalah aku tidak terlalu membandingkannya juga, yah apa boleh buat sekolahku berada di dataran yang tinggi,tapi untungnya sekarang aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Yatta! ya aku pasti akan berkata begitu jika hanya itu hal yang menyeramkan yang mesti aku alami hampir setiap hari, ada hal yang lebih menyeramkan daripada berjalan menanjak menuju sekolah, jika ada yang bertanya kepadaku hal apakah itu ? tanpa pikir panjang aku akan menyebutkan hal itu adalah :

"Suzumiya Haruhi"

Hah, mendengar atau menyebutkan namanya saja aku sudah kehilangan semangatku untuk menjalankan hari-hari indahku, yah untungnya saja ada Asahina-san yang membuat klub SOS ini menjadi sedikit lebih berwarna dan menyegarkan karena sifatnya yang lembut itu, tapi aku merasa kasian juga sering tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa jika Haruhi sudah "bermain" dengan Asahina-san, sama halnya dengan Nagato-san dan Koizumi-kun, mereka tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, yap mungkin mereka sama denganku, takut dengan orang seperti Haruhi.

tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku kelepasan mengatakan kalo Haruhi itu orang ?

hah, aku berharap jika Haruhi itu sama halnya denganku yaitu hanya manusia normal yang biasa saja, ingin mempunyai pasangan hidup, menikah, lalu mempunyai anak dan meninggal dengan tenang.

tunggu dulu ! apakah aku baru saja membayangkan aku menjadi pasangan hidup Haruhi ?

oh tidak sepertinya ini efek samping karena aku terlalu sering bersama dia, orang yang super duper semangat, pintar, cantik, berkepribadian aneh, penuh ambisi, omongannya seperti peluru yang ditembakan langsung tepat kearah jantung, egois, keras kepala, tidak sabaran dan apapun yang diinginkannya mesti tercapai.

"Namaku Suzumiya Haruhi, dari SMP East, aku tidak tertarik sama manusia biasa, jika diantara kalian ada alien, penjelajah waktu, slider dan esper, datang padaku ! itu saja !"

Ah, kenapa kata-kata itu selalu muncul dalam pikiranku hampir setiap waktu ! dan anehnya aku tidak pernah bisa tertawa jika membayangkannya, yah, karena dia selalu serius, atau mungkin sekarang karena itu sudah masuk akal, ah atau jangan-jangan pikiranku yang tidak masuk akal ? sampai sekarang aku masih sulit untuk percaya bahwa, Asahina-san adalah penjelajah waktu, Koizumi-kun seorang esper, Nagato-san seorang alien, dan Haruhi mempunyai "God-like abilities".

ah kenapa aku jadi membayang dan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak ?

Cepatlah datang ke ruang klub SOS ini Asahina-san, Haruhi, Nagato-san atau Koizumi-kun juga tak apalah, aku mulai merasa bosan dari tadi sendirian disini. Memang sih aku tidak pernah merasa bosan seperti ini, tapi aku bingung sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang mereka lakukan ? Mereka hanya menyuruhku datang lebih awal dari biasanya.

Biasanya Nagato-san ada dipojokan ruang duduk sambil membaca novel super tebal setebal perkataan yang selalu dia ucapkan kepadaku jika sudah menyangkut hal-hal yang manusia sepertiku tidak mungkin dapat mengerti, aku serius, bahkan mungkin Einstein pun pasti tidak akan mengerti, tetapi terkadang dia membalas ucapanku hanya dengan kata-kata yang SANGAT singkat :

"Iya. Tidak. Begitu. Mungkin. Rahasia"

Yah masih mending sih daripada Haruhi yang selalu mendengarkan apa yang ia ingin dengarkan saja dan menghiraukan kata-kata yang ia tidak ingin dengarkan.

ah aku ingin menjitaknya sekali saja !

hah, sudah lupakan saja.

Lalu biasanya Koizumi-kun sedang minum teh buatan Asahina-san sambil tersenyum, senyum yang sangat mencurigakan, selalu tersenyum setiap saat, mungkin 24 jam dia tersenyum terus. Tetapi meskipun begitu dia selalu menyelamatkan aku dan yang lainnya jika ruang tertutup muncul. Aku masih membayangkan leluconnya yang kadang aneh dan tidak lucu sama sekali, dan hanya dia seorang yang tersenyum, yang benar-benar kuingat yaitu lelucon ketika liburan musim panas "endless summer" ketika sedang melihat bintang dengan teleskop.

"mungkin Suzumiya-san ingin liburan musim panasnya tidak ingin berhenti karena dia menginginkan hal yang special, misalnya kau mengatakan I Love You pada Suzumiya-san ?"

"sudah jelas jawabanku adalah Tidak, apa kau sudah gila ?" kataku sambil menunjukan muka seriusku kepada Koizumi-kun.

"jika kau tidak mau, bagaimana jika aku saja yang mengatakan I Love You pada Suzumiya-san?" jawab Koizumi-kun anehnya dengan muka serius tanpa ada sedikitpun senyuman di wajahnya.

Waktu itu aku hanya bisa terdiam sesaat dan bengong mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan itu.

"Hahaha bercanda bercanda aku hanya bercanda, mana mungkin aku melakukannya"

Benar-benar lelucon yang aneh, aku sempat berpikir apa mungkin yang Koizumi-kun katakan itu serius ? tunggu dulu, mengapa aku menanggapinya dengan serius ? apakah aku sedang cemburu kepadanya ? oh ya ampun sepertinya aku sudah benar-benar gila seperti yang lainnya.

Mari lupakan kejadian itu, aku tidak mau mengingatnya.

hmm lalu biasanya Asahina-san sedang membuat teh lengkap dengan pakaian yang sudah disiapkan oleh Haruhi, baju Maid, oh Asahina-san benar-benar anggun dan lucu menggunakan baju maid itu, tapi sebaiknya aku tidak membayangkan bagaimana cara Haruhi memaksanya untuk menggunakannya, seperti yang dia lakukan ketika menyuruhnya memakai baju Bunny Girl.

oh tidak, lupakan, lupakan kejadian itu !

Memang harus aku akui, aku merindukan semuanya, merindukan keramaian klub SOS, merindukan teriakkan Haruhi, kata-kata memelas Asahina-san, tertawa khas Koizumi-kun dan muka tanpa ekspresinya Nagato-san. Aku benar-benar merindukan, Asahina-san, Nagato-san, Koizumi-kun, Tsuruya-san, Taniguchi, dan yang paling gila lagi aku…

aku merindukan Haruhi…

hahaha padahal mereka tidak sedang pergi jauh seperti keluar negeri, tetapi hanya ada urusan yang harus mereka urus, padahal aku sedang ingin terus bersama mereka, mungkin karena sebentar lagi aku dan yang lainnya akan lulus dari sekolah ini.

aku pasti akan selalu merindukan Brigade SOS ini, dan aku tidak akan pernah lupa…

――――――――――

"HEY KYOOOON APA KAU TULI HAH ?"

"Wwwhooooaaaaa!" aku hanya bisa berteriak dan terjatuh dari tempat dudukku mendengar Haruhi berteriak tepat disamping telinga kiri ku.

Aduh sakit sakit kepalaku sakit, sakitnya hamper sama seperti saat aku terlalu lama bermain TRPG bersama Koizumi-kun, hah, aku kaget sekali, jantungku mau copot rasanya, ah sepertinya itu memang benar suara Haruhi, sepertinya hari yang mengerikan akan dimulai karena orang tercerewet nomer satu sesekolah atau mungkin sedunia mengagetkanku, ya ampun baru saja aku mengalami ketenangan yang aku rasakan kembali, karena semenjak bertemu Haruhi sepertinya hidupku tidak pernah tenang.

"kenapa kau mesti teriak begitu ? bagaimana kalo aku mati jantungan hah ?"

"Baka ! daritadi aku panggil-panggil tapi kau cuma bengong seperti ketua klub computer yang sedang stress !" teriak Haruhi sambil jari telunjuk tangan kanannya diarahkan kepadaku.

Ya ampun, sudah cukup aku menderita, tolong jangan samakan aku dengan ketua klub computer yang malang itu, hatiku sepertinya ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan mataku rasanya ingin mengeluarkan sinar laser, ah terlalu berlebihan sepertinya.

"Iya-iya maaf, darimana saja kau ? ada apa memanggilku ? Tanya aku sambil mengusapkan tangan kananku ke kepalaku.

"aku ingin buat pesta ! sebentar lagi kan kita lulus sekolah, jadi aku ingin bersenang-senang dulu, bantu aku !"

Oh tidak, pesta apalagi yang ia ingin rencanakan ? aku tidak mau jika seperti pergi ke villa kenalannya Koizumi-kun seperti liburan kemarin lagi atau melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi yang tidak masuk akal.

"iya tapi pesta seperti apa ?"

"sebenarnya pesta tidak terlalu penting, aku hanya takut jika sudah lulus nanti kita tidak bisa bersama-sama lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin, makanya aku ingin buat pesta" kata Haruhi sambil duduk dan meletakkan kedua tangannya dimeja dengan ekspresi wajah sedih.

Apa ? apa ini ? ini bukan mimpi kan ? apa aku tidak salah dengar ? ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar Haruhi berkata seperti ini dan menunjukan ekspresi wajah seperti itu, sudah jarang aku melihat dia bersikap manis seperti itu.

ya tuhan dia manis sekali ! manisnya melebihi Asahina-san ! sungguh !

sepertinya aku sudah tidak bisa mengelak apa yang aku rasakan, perasaanku pada Haruhi.

"Nee Haruhi, apa kau pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta?" kata aku sambil mendekati Haruhi yang sedang duduk.

Oh tidak, apa yang barusan aku katakan ? apakah ini sebuah tahap pertama ?

"Haaah ? pertannyaan macam apa itu ? hanya orang bodoh saja yang jatuh cinta !" jawab Haruhi sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri tepat dihadapanku.

Aku dan Haruhi saling bertatapan mata, sorotan matanya sangat tajam tetapi sangat indah jika terus diperhatikan lebih dalam.

ah kenapa aku menjadi gugup gini ? ada apa sih denganku ? apa mungkin aku…

perasaan gugup ini melebihi gugup ketika aku sedang melaksanakan ujian sekolah, melebihi gugup ketika aku sedang melawan seorang Boss terakhir dalam video game, melebihi gugup ketika diserang oleh Ryoko Asakura.

Ah rasa gugup ini melebihi gugup yang pernah aku rasakan seumur hidupku !

**BGM : Minori Chihara (Asahina Mikuru) – Yasashii Boukyaku.**

"berarti, sekarang aku sadar, bahwa selama ini aku orang yang sangat bodoh"

"Hah ? kau kan memang bodoh ! tapi apa maksudmu Kyon ?" Tanya Haruhi sambil mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajahku.

"aku bodoh, karena aku mencintaimu Haruhi !" kata aku sambil memegang kedua tangannya.

akhirnya aku mengucapkannya juga, ya Tuhan jantungku sangat berdebar-debar, badanku terasa kaku, keringatku mulai terlihat bercucuran sedikit, sepertinya mukaku memerah sedikit, saat ini yang kupikirkan hanyalah satu.

Apa reaksi Haruhi kepadaku setelah mendengarkan apa yang aku ucapkan tadi ?

". . . . . . . . . ." diam Haruhi.

Haruhi terdiam tidak berkata apa-apa kepadaku, wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi kaget, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, kedua matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, kedua tangannya dan badannya bergetar, aku dapat merasakannya, apakah aku salah bicara ? ayolah Haruhi bicara padaku, aku mohon !

"aku tidak peduli kau itu siapa, aku hanya peduli bahwa kau adalah Suzumiya Haruhi, aku menyukai dirimu apa adanya, sifatmu yang selalu egois, keras kepala, mudah marah, aku tidak peduli justru karena itulah.. karena itulah kita menjadi dekat, ikatan kita menjadi semakin kuat setiap bertambahnya hari dan seiring berjalannya waktu aku akhirnya menyadari yang aku rasakan ini adalah, cinta"

"K-kyon… kau apa yang kau kat. . ."

CUP~

Sebelum dia melanjutkan perkataannya aku mendekatkan wajahku kepadanya dan mencium bibirnya, aku tidak peduli apa yang akan ia katakan setelah ini, aku akan menerima semua konsekuensinya.

Ya Tuhan, aku mohon tolong hentikanlah waktu ini sejenak.

Biarkan aku mengungkapkan dan melepaskan semua perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepadanya… aku benar-benar… aku benar-benar mencintainya… menyukainya… menyayanginya, aku tidak ingin lepas darinya, aku ingin bersamanya untuk selamanya.

Haruhi mencoba melepaskan ciumannya, tetapi itu hanya sesaat, tiba-tiba dia meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggangku dan memelukku, aku pun melakukan hal yang sama kepada Haruhi.

Pelukannya sungguh hangat…

Tidak terasa sudah beberapa menit berlalu, aku melepaskan ciumanku darinya, masih terasa olehku lembutnya bibir Haruhi. ruangan menjadi hening tanpa suara sedikitpun seperti malam hari, aku dan Haruhi hanya berdiam diri tidak mengatakan apapun, saling membuang pandangan namun sekali-kali aku mencuri pandangan kepada Haruhi.

"K-kyon, aku, aku juga mencintaimu.. udah lama malah" kata Haruhi sambil bertatapan denganku dan cemberut.

Hatiku sangat lega mendengar jawabannya, rasanya tidak ada beban lagi, hatiku menjadi ringan sekali, terima kasih Haruhi.

"hahaha, berarti kau juga bodoh dong kalo gitu ?" kata aku sambil tertawa kearah Haruhi dan mengusap rambutnya.

"KKYOOOOONNN BERANINYA KAU BILANG BODOH KE KETUA SOS ! RASAKAN INIII !" Teriak Haruhi sambil melemparkan beberapa buku-buku milik Nagato-san ke arahku.

"ahaha aku hanya bercanda Haruhi, tp h-hoi hentikan aku beneran bercanda kok !" jawab aku sambil berlindung dibawah meja menghindari lemparan buku Haruhi.

"sebagai hukuman karena kau telah menghina ketua Brigade SOS dan membuatku bahagia dengan mengatakan cinta kepadaku, kau harus menjadi budak Brigade SOS selama satu bulan penuh !"

―――――――――

Sehari sudah berlalu semenjak aku mengungkapkan perasaan ku pada Haruhi, sepertinya dia serius tentang hukuman itu, hahaha tidak pernah aku sesenang ini sebelumnya, yah, aku jadi sedikit lega telah mengungkapkan apa yang mesti aku ungkapkan, entah mengapa sepertinya beban-bebanku menjadi ringan dan yah mudah-mudahan saja tidak akan ada lagi Ruang tertutup atau tidak akan bermunculan monster aneh lagi karena ketidaksenangan Haruhi atau kebosanan Haruhi sudah mulai berkurang.

"Kyon-san, sepertinya keberadaan aku, Nagato-san dan Asahina-san sudah tidak diperlukan lagi, mungkin untuk selamanya, karena kita semua sudah mengetahui jawaban dari semua misteri ini, misteri mengapa kau satu-satunya manusia yang dipilih oleh Suzumiya-san" kata Koizumi-kun dengan senyuman khasnya.

"a-ano Kyon-kun, sepertinya yang dikatakan Koizumi-kun benar, aku merasa senang atas semua jawaban ini, sepertinya kita tidak dapat berjumpa lagi, tapi aku sangat senang Kyon-kun, tolong jaga Suzumiya-san nee" kata Asahina-san sambil tersenyum juga.

"betul, keberadaan kita sudah tidak diperlukan lagi oleh Suzumiya Haruhi, semua misteri telah terpecahkan, aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu" kata Nagato-san sambil tersenyum, senyumannya yang pertama kali terlihat.

"Terima Kasih ya, Asahina-san, Nagato-san, Koizumi-kun…"

Aku hanya berterima kasih dan tersenyum mendengar ucapan mereka bertiga, karena sepertinya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah datang.

"Ohayou Mikuru-chan ! Nagato-chan ! Itsuki ! dan… daaaan… Kyon !" kata Haruhi ketika dia membuka pintu ruangan klub SOS.

Hahaha, untuk pertama kalinya dia tidak menghiraukanku.

mungkin jika sudah lulus nanti, Nagato-san akan menghilang dan menjadi bagian dari data-data yang ada dimuka bumi, Koizumi-kun akan pergi berjaga-jaga jika suatu saat Ruang terutup atau Ruang aneh itu muncul lagi, dan Asahina-san pasti akan pergi kembali ke masa depan ketempat tinggalnya berada.

Sepertinya aku akan merindukan klub SOS ini, aku pasti akan sangat merindukan Nagato-san yang pendiam dan selalu membaca buku, merindukan Asahina-san yang selalu membuatkan teh untuk kami, dan bahkan aku akan merindukan senyuman khas Koizumi-kun, aku tidak akan melupakan semua yang pernah kita lalui bersama-sama.

aku sangat berterima kasih, oh tidak, sepertinya air mataku mulai berjatuhan, aneh sekali aku tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan air mataku.

dan Haruhi, tentu saja kita akan hidup bersama untuk selamanya…

Sepertinya aku sudah mulai mengerti apa yang mereka bertiga katakan tentang keberadaan mereka sudah tidak diperlukan lagi, yang Haruhi butuhkan adalah…

Bukanlah Alien.

Bukanlah penjelajah waktu.

Dan juga bukan Esper.

tetapi yang Haruhi butuhkan adalah…

Kebahagiaan…

―――――**END―――――**

**Ending song : Aya Hirano (Suzumiya Haruhi) – Super Driver**

――――――――――

**SPECIAL NOTE FROM AUTHOR YANG GANTENG** *PLAK*

BAH ! gimana ceritanya ? bagus ga ? sedih ga ? bahagia ga ? atau ANEH YA ? maaf kalo ceritanya agak aneh hehe, saya ya saya bukan Tanigawa-sensei hehe yang penting saya sudah melakukan yang terbaik buat nulis cerita ini, R&R ya, tunggu fanfic selanjutnya ya, Arigato Gozaimasu~


End file.
